Persephone's Song
by AcidicLizzie
Summary: An interpretation of the myth of Persephone and Hades. Hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome!
1. Prologue

The marriage of Hades and Persephone was arranged long before the girl could walk. Zeus, her father and the young King had discussed the joining on a hazy summer's day not long after Demeter had brought her into the world. The gurgling baby was passed between men unknowing to her mother. Zeus, disinterested with his daughter found a snide pleasure in watching the tenderness and uncertainty in which Hades handled her, such a prudish, uptight young man trying to comprehend the offer that Zeus presented him.

"I don't understand, brother" whispered Hades, mindful of the sleeping infant. "You would want your daughter taken from this world and into another?"  
"She would be Queen?"  
"She would,"  
"Then what better life could I ask for her?" smiled Zeus, reclining and sipping from his goblet. "And you would be kind to her?"  
"I would never hurt her," swore the younger man. He looked down at his bride to be and smiled, she had her mother's piercing grey eyes. He started. "What about Demeter?"  
Zeus rolled his eyes and scratched the greying beard at his chin; the majesty of his being filled the small space. His face darkened at the mention of his wife, one of his many wives. But Demeter was determined, and this displeased him.  
"She will do as I say," he hissed. "She is my wife. A woman. And I have planned our daughter's future and that is the end,"

Hades, a powerful man in his own right shrank away and nodded in reply, returning his attention to the baby in his arms. He could see many fine features in Persephone's face, attributes of her mother and her father- both great beauties. But there was earnestness in her that her parents lacked, and as she slept peacefully in his arms Hades felt an overwhelming affection for this child.

Zeus smirked. "You like her,"  
Hades felt an unfamiliar warmth creep to his cheeks. "She is a beautiful child, and I wish her to remain that way a while,"  
"Beautiful, or a child?"  
"A child," Hades snapped, earning a chuckle from Zeus.  
The elder man rose from his chair and summoned a servant to remove the child. Hades watched as Persephone was carried away, knowing full well that would be the last time he would see her for a long while. He looked out onto the sky, the sun was setting and soon it would be time for him to return to his home. He stood, the cloth of his robes billowing behind him. He stood slightly taller than Zeus, and his pale complexion different from his brother's olive skin.

"I must leave you, brother,"  
"Indeed you must," started Zeus, grasping his brother's arm and pulling him into his chest. He looked up into Hades' dark eyes and saw a longing; he had been distant from Olympus for a long while. "You will have a companion soon, and all will be well,"  
"Is that why you're giving me your child, Zeus? You pity me?"  
"Of course I pity you," Zeus said blandly, "You live a torturous existence as you have for decades and you isolate yourself from your family. Why wouldn't I pity you?"  
Hades glowered. He pushed past Zeus and summoned his black carriage. It formed from the soft clouds they stood on. A great, regal carriage pulled by four horses, towering over the two men. The horses whinnying and reaching up on their hind legs. Hades climbed onto the intricately patterned carriage and grasped the reins.  
"I will take the child in sixteen years," Hades snarled. Zeus raised his eyebrows, Hades could be a fearsome man if provoked and he realised he had possibly jested too far with the young king.  
"Brother!" Zeus exclaimed, "She might not be ready-"  
"I will take her when I am ready," he snapped the reins and with a final exclaim, the horses hurtled towards the earth, the ground parting to allow the God of the Underworld passage to his home.


	2. One

**One**

"Mother, is there much further to travel?"

Demeter sighed; she brushed her fingers through her hair and slumped her shoulders. She eyed her daughter with a fleeting look of resentment and then shook herself.  
"Not much longer my darling, we will be there before nightfall,"

Persephone rolled her eyes, her arms shaking with the weight of her bundles. She dropped them onto the grassy bank and collapsed down next to them. She flopped onto her back and allowed herself a moment of rest. Her mother sighed again, dropping her bags in turn and lying next to her daughter.  
"I know it's tiring, child. But we must get to our new haven before Helios retires," Demeter yawned; they'd been travelling for two days and nights, stopping only for rest.  
"I know mother, I am just very tired," Persephone answered sweetly. She looked at her mother and smiled, a big smile that she knew her mother could not resist. Demeter barked a laugh and kissed her daughter's head before dragging her upwards, "Come along," she said, "If you're that tired, I shall carry our belongings,"

Persephone's smile widened into a grin, "Well if you insist, mother!" she sang. She started on ahead of her mother, enjoying the sensation of the cool summer grass beneath her feet and the soft leaves of tall trees caress her face. There was a salty breeze here too; she could tell they were close to the sea. The soft wind pushed the women downwards along the bank, the sun low in the sky casting dancing shadows that followed them tirelessly. Persephone widened the gap between her and Demeter, curiosity filling her as she heard muffled laughter. She could hear the sound of rhythmic drumming and the buzz of conversation. She quickened her step, distancing herself even further from her mother, trying to find the source of the noises. Demeter, weighed down with the belongings of the two women struggled to keep up with her daughter. She too heard the drumming and a pang of fear entered her heart.

"Persephone?" she called. The sky grew darker, and Demeter struggled to make out shapes in front of her. She heard no reply. "Persephone!" she called again, urgency creeping into her tone. Demeter felt the panic rising in her being and she dropped the bundles and broke into a sprint. The once welcoming touch of nature now hindered Demeter in the search for her daughter, low hanging branches whipped and grappled at her face and arms; threatening to pull her back. The drumming grew louder as she ran faster, and sweat trickled down her back. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as her frantic breath came short as she searched for her child.

"Mother?"  
Demeter halted herself. She turned to find Persephone standing in front of a vertical sheet of water rising from the sea bed to Olympus itself. It shimmered in the dying sunlight, ebbing and flowing just like the sea. Demeter grabbed Persephone and crushed her into her bosom. The elder woman shook with relief as she patted her daughters auburn hair. Persephone pulled away and glanced towards the water. The drumming was deafening and barely visible through the flow of the water were a group of mortals gathered around a large fire. They had slaughtered an animal and were dancing around it. An offering to the gods.

It was like nothing Persephone had ever seen. She had never seen a mortal before; she was surprised by how similar she looked to them. She craned her neck to get a better look, her breath catching in her throat as the women danced past. Joyous looks upon their faces, their dresses billowing behind them as they went. The growing darkness of the night sky framing them in a bed of stars. They looked beautiful. She longed to be with them, to feel the heat of the fire against her face, to be drunk on the atmosphere and the dance in celebration of the gods.  
"What is this place?" she whispered. Not taking her eyes away from the ritual.  
"This is The Gate," answered Demeter. She eyed her daughter carefully, watching her every movement. "It is how we see into our hearts, what we want most,"

Persephone opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She lowered her eyes in shame and turned to face her mother. Demeter's usually bright face looked wild and aged. "Is this what you desire most, child? To be mortal?"  
Persephone shook her head. Guilt sank all through her body; she couldn't bear to reach her mother's eyes. She chastised herself internally for incurring her mother's anger.  
"No mother," she started, "I don't long to be mortal-"  
"Well then-!"  
"But I long for company other than you, mother. In all my life I just remember you, I have never seen nor spoken to another being in sixteen years. I just want a friend," she stopped herself. Persephone knew she had said too much and spoken completely out of turn.  
Demeter turned her face away, hiding her hurt from her child. She started walking back the way they had come, stopping only to turn and offer a hand to Persephone. Persephone dutifully took her mother's hand and began walking, she turned her head to steal one last glance at The Gate and at the smiling faces of the women she'd never know.

They walked in the cloak of darkness to their temporary home, the hollowed inside of a large tree bark. As Demeter slept peacefully with one arm protectively over her daughter, Persephone remained awake. Thinking of the women who danced in the fading sunlight and joined hands around the fire. A tear escaped from her grey eyes and as she drifted off into sleep, she dreamed of a life out of the clutches of her mother.


	3. Two

**Two**

Demeter and Persephone had been travelling for what seemed like an age. Demeter, having enjoyed a long and fruitful period of happiness with Zeus in Olympus was driven half mad with jealousy with the knowledge of his exploits. Having had children with many of his sisters before her, she knew that Zeus was a hard man to gain any loyalty from. She decided to flee, to save herself and her child any more snubs from the almighty Zeus.

They lived on the ground below, far from Olympus and mortals alike. Often moving place, never settling and never coming into contact with any being. Demeter enjoyed her time with her daughter, keeping the earth blooming and fertile. The pair enjoyed bounteous offerings from the mortals and they revelled in each other's company and an unending summer.

That was until Persephone's father found them. He was waiting for them at their next camp. Demeter could see him a mile away and tried to think of a way to get Persephone and run. But it was no use; Zeus would only find them again.

She turned to her daughter and grasped her hand gently, looking into her bright young face. "Child," she started, Persephone looked quizzically at her mother. After the incident at The Gate, the young woman had been mindful not to talk very often. "There is someone here to meet you,"  
"Mother?" she began, looking in the same direction as Demeter. She could nothing.  
"Just stay behind me and speak only when you're spoken to."

Persephone's nerves were matched by Demeter's dread. As they approached the god of all gods, they discovered he was sitting leisurely, sipping from a goblet and being entertained by two nymphs. Persephone marvelled at the creatures, not like mortals and not like gods either. The two nymphs were simply the most beautiful things she had ever seen. They stopped laughing when they saw the two women, gracefully floating to stand behind Zeus. His face brightened when he saw his wife and child, and he opened his arms wide.

"Sweetheart!" He grinned. Demeter's bony face was cold and hard. She suppressed the rising anger into the soles of her feet, the grass she stood on turned a pitiful brown. She pulled her lips back into a snarl, Persephone had never seen her mother like that and it frightened her.  
"Oh come now, sister!" laughed Zeus, reaching the women in two easy strides. He grasped Demeter in his large hands and pulled her into his embrace. In a blast of white light Zeus was thrown backwards into a large oak tree, splitting the bark in half. There was a sound of distant thunder and the ground beneath them shook, Persephone shrank bank away from her mother. The nymphs moved to stand in front of her, the only one who didn't move was Demeter, who was crouched low. A growl rumbling deep in her chest. Zeus rose and looked at his wife, a sad smile plaguing his lips. He lunged forward and a bolt of light left his being and hit hard in Demeter's chest. She flew back, further than he had done and skid across the grassy bank, the friction burning the exposed skin of her back. Persephone let out a scream, and pushed past the nymphs. She hitched her skirts and raced to her mother's side, pulling Demeter's limp torso onto her lap. She was not hurt, only stunned.

"Who are you?!" Persephone demanded, her body shook with anger and fear. Zeus smiled at his daughter and carefully walked towards her.  
"You should know me, child," he answered. He crouched down next to her and placed a hand on Demeter's chest where the bolt had hit her. The bruise that had been forming disappeared and she slowly sat up.

The little family sat staring at each other whilst Demeter caught her breath. She rubbed a grubby hand across her forehead and sighed in defeat.  
"This is your father, Persephone," she said. Persephone's eyes widened, she looked at Demeter and then at Zeus. "This is your father. Zeus,"  
"Almighty Zeus," he corrected with a chuckle. A rising feeling of sickness rose throughout Persephone, as she struggled to keep the vomit from rising she felt two strong hands around her waist. She was hoisted into the air and placed onto a nearby tree stump. Demeter slipped a shawl around her daughter's shoulders whilst Zeus poured her a goblet of wine. Persephone sat in awe of her father as he pressed the goblet to her lips and she tasted the sweet liquid.  
"It's been a long time, daughter," he said gently. He eyed her as she drank, she was more beautiful than her mother. "Why haven't you come home to me?" Demeter scoffed and took the goblet from Persephone's hands and swiftly drank her fill.  
"Why have you come?" she asked icily.  
"To meet my daughter! Surely you cannot begrudge me that, sister?" he answered not missing a beat. He shot Demeter a sarcastic and beckoned the nymphs to join them.

"Little bird," he cooed into Persephone's ear. "You are very far from home. I have tried to fine you often, but your mother is very good at running."  
"Is that why we travel, mother?" Persephone piped. Demeter nodded without looking. "But why? I don't understand! This had all happened in a very short space of time,"  
"You will understand one day child, when you have a husband you love. Women's jealousies will seem only too familiar," Zeus smiled, he patted his daughter's knee affectionately. Persephone couldn't help but be drawn in by her father, she returned his infectious smile.  
"That will never happen," Demeter snapped through gritted teeth, breaking the spell. "I have decided she will not marry. We will stay together always,"  
"Oh come, Demeter. You can't honestly believe that,"  
"Why not?" she demanded.  
"Because she is a handsome girl! There will be many a god after her, and many a mortal man no doubt. They will sing praises of her beauty for years to come!"  
"No," Demeter finalised. Zeus chuckled again and scratched his beard.  
"We will see sister," he winked at Persephone and rose to his feet.

He extended a hand to his daughter and kissed the milk white of her palm. "Please accept these nymphs as a gift. They will be companions to you and to the old hag," he gestured towards Demeter who hissed in reply. "And then when you are married," he continued, "They will go with you. How does that sound, sister?" A laugh rising in his mocking tone.  
"It won't happen," Demeter said blandly, turning her face away. He laughed at that, a big booming laugh that echoed for miles. He drew Persephone close to him and walked a little further out, out of ear shot of the seething mother. 

"Your future is mapped out in the stars, little bird," he said softly.  
"By you?" she asked, looking into her father's big green eyes. He tapped the inside of his nose and placed his hands either side of his face, and placed a kiss on the top of her auburn head. He nodded at the nymphs and they drew Persephone away. Thunder rumbled in the distance and in a giant clap of thunder he was gone. Persephone watched in wonder as the grass, aflame where they stood burnt out and turned a singed black. She turned towards the two nymphs and walked further still from where her mother sat.

Demeter remained with her back to the three remaining, she worried about the future. She knew she had to keep Persephone close at any cost.


	4. Three

**Three**

Hades hated travelling to the world above. He especially hated travelling to Mount Olympus. He awoke that morning with no intention of leaving his home, he stretched his arms either side of him, fingering the soft silk of his bed sheets. His head turned to the empty space on the bed that mockingly stared back and he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his pillow. His heavy sigh came in an exasperated breath, and he felt it with all his being. His brow furrowed as his hands came to rest on his chest; it ached.

He stayed like that for some time. There were many knocks on his chamber door, but they were met with silence. The god stayed curled in on himself, clutching his chest as if he were afraid it would disappear. He assumed it was nearly midday before he rose, not bothering to change out of his bed robes. He could hear his heart beat in his head, and it was driving him insane. He dragged himself from room to room, before flinging open the doors to the throne room. A gaggle of servants jumped when he entered and scattered into the shadowed corners of the room. Only Charon the boatman stayed, he watched his master with a sad look as Hades heaved himself onto the throne. Hades eyed the smaller man, and with a sigh of resignation beckoned him forward.

"Your majesty," Charon bowed deep, the curly tufts of his unruly black hair almost touching his toes. Hades' mouth quivered into a small smile at this and signalled the man to rise. "May I be bold, sire?"  
"You may,"  
"I have come to ask a question," Hades raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Charon wet his lips, forming the words before he said them. He edged closer to his master in tentative steps; Hades leaned forward to meet him. "Are you alright?" Charon whispered gently, his eyes meeting Hades' with a concerned familiarity. "You have lost your fire, sire," Hades stared at the man silently. He felt anger rise within him and subside as quickly as it started, he let out a sigh and stood from his throne.

"Walk with me,"  
Charon bowed his head and fell into step with his master as he strode quickly out of the hall, the great iron doors screeching shut behind them. They walked through the underground palace, the walls were wet and they stepped with ease over puddles. The constant rumble of running water became like a comforting ambient hum. "Charon," Hades began, pulling his robes against the fleeting breeze. He felt the ache in chest return as he tried to vocalize his thoughts. "You have been here a very long time,"  
"I was born here sire, like my father and his father before," Hades sensed a flicker of pride in the man's voice.  
"You are a most beloved servant, and I trust you with a many great things. You and your kin have been the family I needed and quite frankly desired, and I am grateful to call you a friend,"  
"Sire?" Charon asked, confused.  
"Tell me Charon, I have been here for thousands of years- and quite contentedly I might add. I have avoided my family with roaring success and not once have I sought out the company of a wench. I have lived each day, in comfortable solitude and enjoyed it. So why, in this last decade have I felt so alone?" They had stopped walking, Hades had slumped his shoulders with the breathlessness of his words. Charon's eyes furrowed with sadness, he reached out a tender hand to his master.  
"It is not I you should ask," he whispered. He turned his head to the right; a dark tunnel leading to a forbidden part of the palace beckoned them forward. Hades took a step forward with a hiss, and turned his head to Charon. "You think it could help me?" Charon only shrugged in response. Hades nodded to the man and beckoned him to follow him into the darkness.

It wasn't long before they reached on opening, Hades hovered his hand over a torch and it caught fire. He handed it to Charon and started forward, the dull sound of rushing water was loud her, pounding. They entered a clearing, full of sparkling stalagmites and stalactites alike. Mindful of his step he approached the sound of the pounding. A waterfall appeared before him, but the water ascended upwards, towards the world above from a large lake that spread across the entire horizon of the cave. Hades shot one last look at Charon before wading into the water. It was freezing against his skin as he stripped himself of his robes, walking naked further still. The water came up to his hips and he shivered before raising his arms. There was old magic here. Older than Olympus itself. Hades, surrounded by the waters of The Gate raised his voice into the darkness. Charon couldn't understand the words, he saw his master reach into the water fall and produce a dagger. Charon didn't question where it had come from, he knew better. He could only see his master's back, and didn't flinch when he saw Hades draw the dagger against his chest.

Hades stayed fixated on the darkness of the cave above, unmoving as the dagger slashed his skin, his lips moving in an ancient tongue. As the first drops of blood hit the water he felt a trembling underfoot. He remained still, unblinking letting the clear water around him turn red, the space around him echoing with words he barely whispered. The trembling intensified and rocks and debris threatened Charon as he moved away from the water, struggling to see his master in the poor light.

Hades let the dagger slip from his hand and as it hit the water, three shoots of water rocketed into the air above him. He watched as the shoots plummeted back into the lake. Hades let the water settle before walking towards the edge of the lake, pulling his robes around his freezing body. Charon opened his mouth to speak but a warning finger from his master stopped him mid breath. He stepped forward with the light but recoiled as he saw what was emerging from the lake. Three women stood walking towards them, wading slowly through the waters of The Gate. A smirk lighting each of their faces as water dripped from their heads down their bodies. It seemed a lifetime before they stood before Hades, hands joined, inviting.

"You have summoned us," they whispered in unison. It wasn't a question. Hades bowed his head and beckoned Charon to do the same.  
"My lady Clotho," Hades bent forward and kissed her drenched feet. "My lady Lachesis, my lady Atropos," he said repeating the action. He rose and stood unwavering in front of The Fates.  
Lachesis raised an eyebrow, "You always were the chivalrous one, Hades," she observed, her sultry voice oozing with richness. Atropos nodded in quick agreement, "And the most dashing," she added. Clotho hissed at her sisters.  
"Foolish girls, let us not waste time with silly words,"  
"But surely sister, we have all the time in the world?" Lachesis mocked, "And what better time for silly words than the present," she shot a dark look at Hades, he felt his cheeks warm and turned his attention to Clotho.  
"My ladies," he began.  
"We know why we are called," they said at once. The words echoed around them, Charon shrank back behind his master.  
"Of course," Hades reasoned. "I only thought-"  
"We know why we are called," they said again. Hades nodded and reached out his hands to Lachesis, she grasped them greedily and pressed his palms to her face. She closed her eyes and was silent. Her sisters followed suit. Lachesis slowly opened her eyes and lowered his hands.  
"Such pain in those eyes," she whispered. Hades averted his gaze, clasping his hands in front of his chest.  
In a rare moment of tenderness, The Fates decided; "We will help you,"  
"Look into the waters, Hades," Clotho said. "What is it you most want?" he stepped away from the group and towards the water again. He could see his reflection and The Fates at his shoulders. He saw nothing else for a time, then the waters began to ripple and he saw himself still but sat on his throne, adorned in fine clothes. At his side was a woman, a crown of flowers was placed on her head with waves of auburn hair cascading to her waist. Hades looked to this woman and she looked back with a smile. He felt the emptiness in his chest disappear and what replaced it was a swelling, a bursting of joy. For that one woman's smile had filled his being and he felt a smile creep to his own face. He never wanted to see anything but her smile again.  
"Who is she?" he whispered.  
"Persephone," The Fates answered.  
"Charon," Hades said, drawing his eyes away from the image in the water. "Order my chariot, I must see my brother,"


End file.
